Heaven is a place called Hinata Sou
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Crossover fic, of Love Hina and Oh! My Goddess. Tragedy strikes, yet amongst the darkness, another appears with a simlar burden. So does some 'celestial' help. Chapter 14 is up.
1. Introduction

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU 

**_(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)_**

**************************************************

**Death's Head –**     Ok, first of all, this story is a rewrite of my original Love Hina story, which was on this site at the beginning of the year, but I took down, reasons being it wasn't 'flowing' how I had planned. A few months later, I was introduced to Oh! My Goddess by a friend, and I became a fan of the series (Even thought my fav, Peorth, only appeared in the movie). It was then I decided to write my first ever crossover fic. I'm not a big fan of crossovers, but the more I thought about it, a Love Hina/Oh! My Goddess crossover fic, the more it appealed to me. So, around March, I started writing the story you are about to read. 

Secondly, This was originally under the Love Hina section, but thinking in hindsight, I feel it is better suited here, in the Oh! My Goddess section. This story is going to feature a lot about the Celestials (Gods and Goddesses) as well as the Fallen (Daemons/Demons), and later on, there will be quite a bit of supernatural occurrences, namely Bug outbreaks and such. I'll also, be bringing into this story, not just characters from the OMG universe, but also refer to other Celestials from other pantheons (Greek, Egypt and Japanese for example) as well as some legends and myths from Norse mythos. I know, OMG is only LOOSELY based on Norse mythology, but as I'm a fan of the old Norse myths, well, let's just wait and see…

Thirdly, they most probably is a bit of OOC in regards to characters from both Love Hina and OMG, but I am trying my best to keep them as close to the way they were portrayed in their respective Mangas (Except for Kentaro Sakata. He was a 'new' character added to the Love Hina anime, and NOT in the manga. I hate the smart alec little jerk, therefore, I will take what ever chances come my way, to have either Naru or Motoko assault him, or maybe even have Skuld whack him with her hammer or Urd use him as a guinea pig for one of her potions. Heh, heh, heh, I like the last idea a lot! Keiichi Morisato, will not be making an appearance in this story, neither will any other mortals from the OMG universe, only the Celestials. This story takes place about a year or so after what Peorth refers to as the 'Morisato Incident'. I won't spoil it for you all and say what happened, but because of this incident, Belldandy never got the chance to answer Keiichi's call, and was never sent. Therefore she's going to be a bit darker in this story. But don't worry, I have planned a very good ending for her. Only problem is, I have no idea how to get there. Damn writer's block.

Anywho, enough of my blathering. I hope you enjoy this story, and will review it, letting me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions for it, please let me know as well. And now, onto the first chapter…

-Death's Head, October 2003


	2. Chapter 1

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU (A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. The characters I own, don't appear until next chapter.  
  
***************************************************  
  
PROLOGUE :  
  
Belldandy was sitting next a pond, meditating. It has been some time since she had been reassigned from the Goddess helpline. Her current reassignment was.... Standby relief. Her sisters, Urd and Skuld were also reassigned to Standby. Whereas Urd relished the chance to do nothing and hang around bars and restaurants and Skuld could devote more time to designing new inventions (the last one she designed and created helped Yggdrasil run more efficiently than it has ever done before.), whilst eating Ice Cream. However, she also had to study and go to Goddess training classes.  
  
Belldandy, on the other hand, found it to be.... disconcerting. She was the Goddess of the Present, one of the Norns. And to be stuck doing nothing, felt anathema to herself, she wanted to DO something, anything. But, she and her sisters had their orders. Their father, Odin, or more simply known as "Father", had ordered them into their current state. The only reason he gave them, was he had a special project for them, one which would be theirs for quite some time. Urd had shrugged and walked out of the throne room saying she didn't mind, nor care. Skuld, whilst happy for being given a high profile assignment, didn't like the idea of being on Midgard for any length of time. Belldandy, had an inkling as to what it entailed.  
  
Belldandy sighed as she remembered what she had learned from her predecessor, a failure which another, who wore the mantle of Goddess of the Present, had made. The person in question had failed her charges, they had died their destiny unrevealed and their souls left wandering the myriad timelines. Belldandy, being the ever-resourceful Goddess she is, had uncovered some information, pertinent to her current situation. These two souls had been reborn on Midgard, and drawing her own conclusion, she had guessed they were part of the 'special' assignment Father had waiting for them.  
  
She would not fail them. Where her predecessor had failed, she would succeed.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The atmosphere of the Hinata Sou, usually is one of happiness, shenanigans and the kanrinrin being sent into the atmosphere. Usually, by this time in the morning, Keitaro Urashima has been sent flying through numerous walls and ceilings. However, it was different, this time. No beatings, no shouts, nothing. All the residents were gathered in the lounge room as Haruka Urashima stepped down the stairs and approached them, her signature cigarette put out.  
  
Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno looked at her.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Haruka looked at her, then turned her gaze on everyone there.  
  
"Obviously upset. She wants to be left alone, and for the time being, I think that'd be the most appropriate thing to do."  
  
Shinobu Maehara, clutching the squid doll Keitaro had won for her at the beach festival, spoke.  
  
"Will Naru-senpai be alright?"  
  
Before Haruka could reply, a black cat flew down and landed on the table. The cat looked at Shinobu.  
  
"She'll be alright. This is Naru we're talking about, nya."  
  
Motoko Aoyama, master kendoist, stood.  
  
"Kuro, firstly, this is a matter which concerns everyone here, so we have a right to be concerned. Secondly, why are you here? You were with Kanako."  
  
"I came back early Motoko. Seems it was the right thing to do."  
  
Motoko looked towards the door and saw Keitaro's younger sister, Kanako, standing there. Next to her was Seta Noriyasa and Sarah McDougal. They made their way towards them.  
  
Seta looked at Haruka.  
  
"We heard on the radio what had happened. Kanako, remembered that Naru had family in that location thought it'd be prudent if we got back here in a hurry, so...."  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Su came running in with the mail, and deposited it on the table.  
  
"Mail call." She said, softly.  
  
Keitaro glanced at the mail, three letters. One from the power company, one from the water company and one from....  
  
"Australia?" He held up the letter and looked at it. It was addressed to Naru.  
  
Haruka saw the look on Keitaro's face, and glanced at the letter.  
  
"If it's from Australia, and it's for Naru, it's her penpal, my cousin's son."  
  
"Shall I take it to her?"  
  
Tamago, also known as Tama, flew over to Keitaro, and snatched the letter from his hand. She turned and flew upstairs. Mutsumi Otohime smiled softly.  
  
"Fu, fu, fu, it looks like Tama will deliver the letter instead Kei-kun."  
  
Everyone looked at Mutsumi.  
  
***************************************************  
  
In room 304 :  
  
The blinds were pulled tightly shut, allowing only the barest trace of sunlight into the room. The room's lone occupant, sat in a corner, her knees drawn tight against her chest. Her long hair cascading down her shoulders and partly obscuring her tear stained face. Haruka had told her devastating news. Her mother and stepfather had been killed in a car accident in Hokkaido. Her stepsister, Mei, was in the hospital, in a coma.  
  
Before she was told about what had happened, she had been studying hard, to pass the entrance exams to Toudai. She had failed once, and had made a promise with Keitaro to get into Toudai this year. They had dated a couple of times, but when Mutsumi moved into the nearby apartments, Keitaro and Mutsumi started to date. Seeing as Naru didn't want to date Keitaro on a regular basis and be his girlfriend, Keitaro and Mutsumi got together and have been together ever since.  
  
Now, all Naru wanted was to be alone. In a flash, she had lost everything. Around her were pictures she had of her parents and stepsister. She regretted not going back home, even for a visit. For not even speaking to them when they rang the Hinata Sou on her birthday. She had cut them out of her life, and now regretted it deeply. She reached out and picked up a picture she had of her and Mei, before she came to the Hinata Sou. As she looked at the picture, tears sprang from her eyes, and she bowed her head.  
  
Tama quietly flew in and landed on the kotetsu, looking at Naru, the letter she dropped on the surface of the heated table.  
  
"Myuh."  
  
Naru looked at Tama, through tear stained eyes.  
  
"I can't play with you now Tama-chan. **sniff, sniff** Please, go away. I just want to be left alone."  
  
Tama, still looking at Naru, motioned to the letter with her left flipper. Then she bowed to Naru and flew off, into the tunnel which she had flown through to get into Naru's room. Naru watched the turtle leave, before looking at the letter sitting on the table's edge. She bowed her head, and cried.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Well, here's the start. R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 2

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU (A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. I own Greg Macfarlane, Angelica Macfarlane and Ivory.  
  
Angelica - Now things start to get interesting.  
  
Death's Head - Go back to your room, listening to your pathetic music.  
  
Angelica - Pathetic?!? Just because I listen to modern music, not the plain instrumental concertal stuff you....  
  
Death's Head - ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
***************************************************  
  
In Australia at that exact moment :  
  
Greg Macfarlane walked into his room and threw his bag into the wall. He was, in a word, upset. His twin had decided to take off, again, therefore leaving him stranded in the city. Even though his friend had offered to give him some money for bus fare (25c, for bus fare? Couldn't even get out of the city limits with that amount, but no hard feelings ok mate?), Greg had politely declined. Instead, he walked the nine kilometres from the city, back to his home in suburbia.  
  
Also, add into that equation, a bag full of games, manga and anime merchandise, weighing around twenty-five kilos, would be enough to aggravate anyone. It seemed to Greg, who was a student of Norse mythology and also a practising Rune mage, that the Fates, the Norns, were going out of their way to make his day Hell. Seeing as it was spring, you'd think it was a nice pleasant spring day. Remember that the Norns are playing with him. So, it was raining heavily. During his 'trek' he was repeatedly drenched by trucks driving along, splashing water on him. He cursed for the upteenth time, at the blonde/white haired bimbo, who had decided to use the parking space his car was STILL PARKED in, therefore destroying his car, leaving him dependant on public transport for the past two weeks and his sister's kindness, seeing as she still had a car. Also, add his twin abandoning him, and he aint a happy chappy.  
  
In his room, was just the standard requirements for a seventeen year old, wardrobe, bed, 3 computers on table (his pride and joy, networked together), HiFi system, display case for figures, assorted game consoles and his pet cat. The cat, Ivory she was called, looked at him, then went back to sleep. Greg sighed and placed his Castlevania OST in his HiFi and decided to relax.  
  
He didn't relax long....  
  
Suddenly, blasting through the entire house, effectively drowning out the atmospheric soundtrack he had been listening to, was a song he despised. Rock DJ by Robbie Williams. He snarled, his twin was home, oh joy. Ever since he told her he hated this song, she played it constantly, just to bug him.  
  
So, he did the only thing a person in his situation could do.  
  
He went outside, opened the meter box, and flipped off the main power switch.  
  
Instantly, the house was quiet.  
  
"Ahh, the calm, the peace and tranquillity." Greg said to himself.  
  
Next minute....  
  
"GREG!!!! TURN THE (expletive deleted.) POWER BACK ON YOU (expletive deleted)!!!!"  
  
Greg smiled "Sorry sis, power failure. Not my fault."  
  
His twin stormed out of her room, just as he entered the house again, and glared death at him.  
  
"Power failure my butt! If it was a power failure, what the flying Hell were YOU doing outside!?!"  
  
"Getting some fresh air and also clearing my ears. See, after hearing that NOISE coming from your room, it was rather damaging to my ears. Also, the stench of you coming out of the bathroom, let's just say, if the government ever needs a portable supply of nerve gas, we can always get you to work for them."  
  
His twin's face went as red as her tresses. Before she could do anything though, the phone rang. She snatched it.  
  
"Yeah, whaddya want."  
  
"Uhh, Hi Ange. Umm, is Greg there?" came the reply.  
  
Ange (Angelica) threw the phone to her brother.  
  
"It's for you. The White mage wants his robes back."  
  
"Oh, were they chafing you when you wore them to bed last night?"  
  
Angelica turned and stormed off. Greg chuckled, as he raised the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hey Enki, what's up?"  
  
"Well, not the temperature that's for sure." Came the reply.  
  
"Very droll mate, very droll."  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, yeah well you know me."  
  
"Much to my eternal disgust."  
  
"Hmmm, so.... You got back alright? How was your walk?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"That bad huh? If I didn't know better, I'd say that the Norns have it in for you."  
  
"Yeah well, Do the best with the cards, that the Fates have dealt you."  
  
"So true. Anyway, just thought I'd call to see if you got back alright."  
  
"Oh yeah, got back fine. Wet, miserable and loathing my sister."  
  
"Well, at least you have one sister to deal with, I've got three."  
  
"Wanna trade?"  
  
"Ahh, better the devil you know than the devil you don't."  
  
"Shaddup."  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
Just then, his parents walk through the door, and see Greg.  
  
"Gotta go Enki. Parent's back, and I have a sister to torment."  
  
"OK, give them my regards."  
  
"Regards? Puh-leaze."  
  
Greg hangs up the phone, and looks at his parents. He proceeded to tell them how his day was. All the while, his sister laughing at him.  
  
Unbeknownst to any of them, a presence was watching from afar, waiting for the time to approach.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - There is nothing worse in this entire existence, than a sister, who thinks she knows better when it comes to taste in music. I prefer works of Nobuo Uematsu, Elliot Goldenthal, as well as some current music. **sigh** Never have an arguement with your twin over music.  
  
Angelica - Damn right. R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 3

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU (A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. Garnet is owned by my friend, who will be (hopefully) posting his own story, with Garnet's introduction and such, soon.  
  
***************************************************  
  
In Asgard :  
At the observation deck in Asgard, Belldandy dismissed the image on the screen and sat back in her chair. The image showed a young man, talking to someone on the phone, then hang up and speak to two older people, likely his parents, whilst the redhead was laughing. So that young man had one of the souls. Then that means, the other, his destined soulmate, has the same feelings running through her. A feeling of need. Belldandy sighed and put her hand on her forehead, hoping for the day to come when she could be sent. One of the advantages of this assignment, was she didn't have to wait for a phone call. Father had already set this assignment up himself, and was merely waiting.  
  
Peorth entered the observation deck and saw Belldandy sitting in the chair, and approached her.  
  
"How are you feeling Belldandy?"  
  
"Hmm, oh Peorth. I'm fine, I guess...."  
  
Peorth sat in the only other chair in the room and faced her.  
  
"Still waiting for the BIG assignment huh?"  
  
Belldandy nods.  
  
"Yes. As important as this assignment is, I will do my utmost to achieve success with it."  
  
"Even more than the Morisato one?"  
  
Belldandy lowered her head.  
  
"That.... was low.... Peorth...."  
  
Peorth sighed.  
  
"Sorry Belldandy. If there was ever a wish which should've been granted, his was that wish."  
  
Belldandy remained silent, and Peorth was about to reply, when the door opened and in walked Garnet, God of Technology and Philosophy as well as master system debugger. He was also Peorth's ex.  
  
"Ahh, Peorth, there you are. Been looking for you."  
  
"Really Garnet. Pray tell."  
  
Garnet looked and saw Belldandy, then faced Peorth.  
  
"Uhh, I was asked to find you, and bring you to have an audience with the Father. He has something he wants you to do."  
  
Peorth nodded and stood up.  
  
"Fine, I'll join you momentarily." She faced Belldandy "Bell, you will accomplish your goal. Have faith in yourself and your abilities, your sisters and everyone here. But, more importantly, have faith in your father. He knows what he's doing."  
  
Belldandy looked up at Peorth.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Peorth smiled at her, then followed Garnet out of the room. As soon as the door slid shut, Peorth faced Garnet.  
  
"This assignment Belldandy and her sisters have, I wouldn't wish for that no matter what."  
  
Garnet nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's a big deal alright. Word has it, the Father, himself, has a personal interest in this assignment himself, and the two mortals involved in it."  
  
"I heard that as well." Peorth sighed "I'm going to do my best to assist Belldandy and her sisters with this assignment."  
  
"As will I." Garnet added.  
  
The two celestials headed done the hall.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Another day, another chapter.  
  
Urd - Well, THIS is fun now, isn't it?  
  
Death's Head - What do YOU want?!  
  
Urd - Thought I'd ... drop... by for a little chat.  
  
Death's Head - HE's been bothering you, hasn't he?  
  
Urd - I... Yes. I can't escape the creep.  
  
Death's Head - Well, he's your plum spirit.  
  
Urd - Gee, you have so much compassion for a Goddess on the run.  
  
**Strained music could be heard.**  
  
Urd - Oh wonderful. HE's here.  
  
Death's Head - I'm outta here. R&R please. 


	5. Chapter 4

**__**

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU

(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)

***************************************************

Death's Head – I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. Greg Macfarlane, Angelica Macfarlane, William Macfarlane, Megumi Macfarlane, Marcus Cracknell are my own creations. All other characters are owned by their respective creators.

***************************************************

**__**

A month later :

Naru Narusegawa was sitting on the roof of the Hinata Sou, thinking. It has been a month since the death of her parents, and Mei was transferred from Sapporo Hospital, in Hokkaido to Tokyo's Memorial Hospital. Naru had visited Mei ever since she had been transferred. Naru looked at the letter in her hand. She had only just received it that day, and it was unopened. She swallowed as she opened it. It read :

****

***************************************************

__

Dear Na-chan.

My feelings go to you in regards to your loss. I.. can't even imagine what you must be going through, the pain your experiencing. I only wish I was there with you, to comfort you. Ever since I got your reply, I've felt bad, real bad. My sister, Angelica, and my parents also send their condolences.

Man, I don't know what else to say. If I was there with you, comfort I could give. As it is, well, I'll still try and help you as much as I can. And..... Hang on a sec. I just remembered something, some good news I hope. See, my mother, Megumi, is a cousin of Haruka Urashima, I believe her nephew is your kanrinrin_, yes? Well, Haruka has extended to my family, and holiday there in Hinata._

So hopefully, we can meet in person, yes? 

Gods, I sound desperate. A real sad, sad person. Ha, ha, ha, perhaps Enkidoh and Angel are right about me. I'm a sad sack. 

But, in any event, according to what my parents told me, we should be there by the 20th of September (Ironically, 2 days before my birthday (hint, hint.).).

In all honesty, what I'd like to do, is spend time with you, get to know you and hopefully help you out a bit. That is if you want my help.

Anywayz, I'll see you soon Na-chan, and remember, I'm here for you, always.

Your friend,

Greg xxx

****

***************************************************

Naru smiled to herself as she read the letter. She had to admit, she was looking forward to seeing Greg in person, talking with him, going for walks with him, getting to know him, and perhaps, more. Haruka had already told her about the invitation she had extended to her cousin and family, and Naru had asked Haruka if it would be possible for them to stay here at the Hinata Sou, instead of paying for a hotel room. Haruka had agreed with her, and asked Keitaro to get some rooms ready.

Naru looked up at the evening sky, and smiled. The past month had been a dark one for her, but the light was coming. Her smile broadened as she realised what today's date was : 19th of September, and that tomorrow afternoon, the 20th of September, Greg would be there. She looked and saw Motoko training, whilst Shinobu, Su and Sarah were talking quietly to each other. Mitsune and Mutsumi were sharing numerous bottles of Sake, with an exasperated Keitaro watching from the sidelines. Kanako was sitting in a chair, Kuro curled in her lap. Kanako glanced at Naru now and then, a knowing look on her face. Haruka and Seta were off to one side chatting.

Naru sighed to herself. Tomorrow morning she was going to visit Mei, then meet up with Haruka and Seta and go to Narita International airport to meet the Macfarlanes.

Naru looked at the pendent she was wearing. When it was her 14th birthday, Greg sent her a pendent his mother had given him. Now, after three years, she always wore it. She then remembered how long she and Greg have been penpals. Since they were 12 years old. Greg was effectively, an old friend of hers. She looked at her friends and smiled.

A chill ran down her spine and she shivered. Naru looked up, and saw a multicoloured flash illuminate the sky. She blinked and looked at the others. If they had of seen it, they showed no notice of it. Naru frowned, as the chill ran down her spine again. She immediately said a prayer for her parents and sister. She held the pendent in her hand, and said another, longer prayer, wishing for the safe arrival of Greg and his family.

A crow called out, in the dark. An ominous sign of things to come.

****

***************************************************

**__**

Perth International Airport in Western Australia :

Greg and Angelica stood near the window looking out on the airplanes. Greg sighed. In roughly fourteen hours or so (A/N : It takes around 13-14 hours from Perth to Japan.), he and his family would be in the country of his birth. Correction, the country of his and his SISTERS birth. Still, all things considered, he felt he didn't really have a home. After all, in Australia, the relatives on his father's side, well, let's say they were no longer here. When he was 8, his grandparents passed of natural causes, 10, his Aunt and Uncle were in a horrendous car accident where they passed. He remembered being asked, along with his sister, to look out and help with his cousins. Greg glanced at Angelica, and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Angelica had loved their cousins a lot. When their parents died, they had to stay with Greg, Angelica and their parents. It wasn't easy, but they managed to get it done. However, 2 years later, the cousins were taken by family services, and even though Greg and Angelica's parents fought back, the governmental agency won in the end. The cousins were sent to another family and haven't been heard of since. William, Greg and Angelica's father, still kept trying to look for them.

Their mother, Megumi, was distraught over what had happened. She had left her family behind in Japan, just after the birth of Greg and Angelica, to be with her husband. Subsequently, she only got along with her cousin Haruka, and Grandma Hina. Megumi, standing with William, watched their two children worriedly. She knew something was going on in the minds of her children, and would've given anything to have even an inkling as to what was going through their minds.

"Will, I'm worried about Greg and Angelica."

William nodded as he had a drink.

"So am I. But, hopefully when we get to Japan, they'll be fine."

Megumi looked at her husband.

"Well, we'll be staying with my cousin. And there are others closer to their age at the nearby at the Inn. Perhaps, Greg and Angelica will make some friends."

"Doesn't Greg's penpal live there?"

Megumi nodded.

"Yes. Let's hope this trip will help all of us."

****

***************************************************

**__**

At the Airport Newsagency :

Greg had picked out a novella to read on the flight, _The Legend of Huma_ by _Richard A. Knaak_, volume one of the Dragonlance Heroes trilogy. He smiled as he looked over the blurb, as his sister came over to him.

"What have you there?" Angelica looked at the novella "Another Dragonlance novella? Geez, off in your little fantasy world again bro."

Greg handed the book to the clerk and paid for it.

"At least I read books with more than 30 pages in them. I don't read those trash." He pointed at the magazines in Angelica's hands.

"These magazines are an important part of my lifestyle! If you've even bothered to look, you'll notice they're all Martial Art magazines." Angelica waved them at Greg's face.

He wasn't convinced and proved it.

"And what's this?" He deftly pulled from the pile of Magazines, 2 teen magazines (A/N : Smash Hits and Dolly, female teen magazines in Aus.). 

"Oh, them, ahh, well, see...."

Greg smiled at her.

"You owe me sis."

He turned and walked off, leaving his red haired sister fuming at the counter.

"Bloody know it all. Just because he's a black belt and I'm green, he thinks he's better." She muttered as she paid for her magazines.

Greg bumped into Enkidoh, his friend Marcus Cracknell.

"Enki? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to give you a fond farewell." Marcus replied.

"HA! Yeah right, and I'm a monkey's uncle!"

Angelica appeared behind them.

"True, you are a monkey's uncle, and Marcus is the monkey."

"SHADDUP ANGELICA!!!" Greg and Marcus roared at her.

Angelica laughed.

"You said it not me."

Both Greg and Marcus grumbled.

Angelica laughed and put her arms around the shoulders of her brother and friend.

"Come on you two, cheer up. I got you both good."

Greg and Marcus looked at each other, then headed off with Angelica towards the observation lounge.

****

***************************************************

**__**

At Tokyo Memorial Hospital :

Naru had just entered her sister's hospital room, and walked over to the bed. She looked at her sister (she finally could think of Mei as that, not stepsister, but sister.), and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Naru reached across, and pushed back an errant strand of hair off of Mei's face. Naru knew, the chances of Mei awakening from the coma were slim, but she had hope. Naru prayed that Mei would find the strength to awaken, and she also prayed Mei would forgive her.

"Mei... I hope you can hear me. Please, come back. I.... I was a fool, a stubborn fool. I... should've come home to visit. I should've called you. I should've....."

Naru paused to wipe the tears away from her face.

"I promised myself not to do this to you Mei-chan. But, seeing you, here like this...." Naru bowed her head.

Outside the room, Haruka and Seta were talking to the doctor assigned to Mei.

"How bad is she doctor? Really." Haruka asked.

"Well, apart from the broken arm, and minor internal injuries, she came out of the crash relatively unscathed." The doctor paused "We've reset the broken arm, and patched up her internal injuries, so it's just a matter of time until she wakes up."

Seta stepped forward.

"But how long will that be? Do you have any indication as to when that could be?"

"I'm sorry, No I don't. As I said it's a question of time. She could wake up in an hour, week, month, year or never at all. We just don't know."

Haruka frowned, and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Seta, go and get the van ready, I'll get Naru."

Seta nodded "Hmm, time huh? Ok, I'll get ready."

Haruka turned and walked towards Mei's room. Before Haruka could knock, Naru opened the door.

"Haruka!"

"Naru, I was just about to come and get you." Haruka looked at her intently "Are you alright?"

"Not really Haruka. Seeing Mei how she is, wishing I could've changed it. **sigh** I wish I had of spent more time with them, not be so much of a bitch."

Haruka looked at the young woman.

"Naru, we all feel this way, when something like this happens, and...."

"You don't understand Haruka!" Naru faced her "I did nothing, _NOTHING!_ They're were my family and now, they're gone. My mother and stepfather, gone. And Mei! She's in a coma, and according to the quack doctors here, they have no idea WHEN she'll come out of it, that is _IF_ she comes out of it."

Haruka studied Naru closely, and saw the dried tears on her face. Haruka put a hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Naru, you have to keep being optimistic. For all we know, she could wake up in a few minutes. Mei is a strong girl, she won't give up without a fight," she paused "And neither should you."

"What should I do Haruka?"

Haruka paused.

"Keep... the faith. Have faith in your sister Naru. But, more importantly, have faith in yourself, knowing that you WILL be able to speak with her someday."

Naru nodded, then looked at her.

"Haruka... thank you."

Haruka nodded.

"Come on. Seta's waiting. We have to get to Narita in an hour or so."

Naru's face brightened, at the mention of Narita. Haruka knew why. As they headed down the corridor, Haruka shook her head, and when Naru queried her about it, Haruka just smiled.

"Just a little dizzy Naru. Nothing to worry about."

However, at a nurse station, Belldandy watched them go. Dressed as a nurse, she made her way to the room Naru had just come out of. As she shut the door, she looked at the young girl on the bed, hooked by tubes and such to machines, machines regulating her heartbeat and breathing for her. Belldandy sighed as she approached the bed.

"This is horrible. What happened to you, and your parents. But more importantly, what's happening to Naru."

Belldandy walked over to the window, and looked out. She saw Naru and Haruka get into a white van, which headed off, after they got in. Belldandy frowned, as she faced Mei again.

"Don't worry child. You shall awaken, and your sister will be here." She walked back to the bed and put her hand on Mei's forehead. She spoke a few words, and a gentle glow appeared around Belldandy's hands, which spread to engulf Mei. The glow remained for a few seconds, then dissipated. Belldandy smiled.

"Soon child, soon. Now, rest the sleep of healing. When next I come to you, you shall awaken."

Belldandy turned and walked over to the mirror on the wall, and opened her Gate. As it opened to it's full girth, Belldandy took one more look at Mei, then stepped through. After she had passed, the Gate closed after all, leaving Mei, alone.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Sorry about the lateness of an update. Unfortunately been busy with other matters. Next chapter soon. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 5

**__**

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU

(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)

**********************************************

Death's Head – I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. Greg Macfarlane, Angelica Macfarlane, William Macfarlane, Megumi Macfarlane, Marcus Cracknell are my own creations. All other characters are owned by their respective creators.

**********************************************

**__**

Onboard flight 875 :

Angelica stretched and sighed. Her brother, was asleep in the chair next to her, and her parents, behind them, were discussing matters amongst themselves. Angelica didn't really care what her parents were talking about, as long as it didn't concern her or Greg, she didn't want to know about it.

Angelica looked at her brother, sleeping, and reached over and pushed back a strand of hair which had fallen over his face. Even though she acted as if she hated him, all sisters act that way towards their brothers, she cared a great deal about him. She admitted to a friend of hers, she loved her brother, and would do anything to look out for him. When her friend asked her is she loved Greg 'that' way, Angelica responded by giving a definite NO. To Angelica, a definite NO consists of, first saying NO, then hitting that person in his/her face. She loved Greg as a brother, and along that line of thinking, wanted to protect him.

Angelica leaned back in her chair, and remembered Greg's ex girlfriend, Alyssa McDonaghue. She remembered how Alyssa used and manipulated Greg into doing things for her and getting gifts for her. Angelica had to admit, her brother was stupid in that relationship. Thing was, Greg proved his worth, confronting Alyssa at the school ball, where she and her new boyfriend had been crowned the King and Queen of the ball. A smile crawled over Angelica's face as she remembered the scene.

Alyssa and her new boyfriend, Harold MacArthur, had been in the middle of the final dance, when Greg appeared before them. Wearing his dark clothing, complete with trenchcoat, Greg looked like a gothic avenging angel. Alyssa and Harold had cringed away from him, and everyone else, gathered in the hall, had crowded around, eager to witness a fight. Greg disappointed them. He just stared at both the King and Queen, before warning them of each other, and telling certain 'truths' about both of them, not only to their faces, but to everyone in the hall. Afterwards, Greg turned and left, Alyssa and Harold, were red faced by the truth's Greg had exposed, and were trying to leave amidst the jeers from their fellows.

Angelica smiled. Greg had a evil side to him, one which she had seen quite a few times before, and when it came out, be warned. Even though she pissed him off, he never went over the edge. At times that really annoyed her, but now, she's grown to accept it. She looked at the magazine she had been reading, and looked at the article in it. Martial Arts. That was one thing which really brought them together. Their love for the Art. The two of them, had started at the same time, but Greg had become more focused and advanced quicker than she did. Their Sensei had been impressed with both of them, and had, as a parting gift, given them two gifts he had brought back from his homeland, ironically the same place Angelica and Greg were heading to now.

With the gift Greg had, a small piece of metal, he had it with him, on his way to Japan. Once he arrived, he was going to find a forge, and make a katana out of his Sensei's gift. Angelica had the same as well, and had already carved a pommel for her sword. As far as she knew, Greg kept the pommel of their great-great-grandfather's blade, a polished and intricately carved piece of Ivory. Angelica smiled. Ivory. Not only was his pommel made of that material, his cat (which Marcus was looking after.), also bore the same name.

Ivory was a grey and white cat who didn't take crap from anyone. She did what she want, when she wanted, and to Hell with anyone who disagreed with her. Angelica liked that.

A shudder ran through the plane, disturbing everyone. Angelica looked and grabbed the arm of a stewardess.

"Stewardess, what's going on?"

The stewardess, a petite brunette, looked at her. 

"E.. Everything's alright. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Angelica frowned. The stewardess had a very worried expression on her face. If the stewardess was worried, then things were looking bad. Greg's hand touched her elbow.

"Plane's pitch is off. Something is very, very wrong with this plane."

Angelica looked at him.

"Greg, we're still over an hour away from Narita Airport...."

Greg had already tighten his seatbelt, and had told their parents to do the same. He faced his sister, as he tightened her belt.

"Trust me Angel, the Runes warned me something was going to happen, but I didn't listen to them." Greg frowned, as he fastened his sling-bag around his shoulders "Angel, the next hour is going to be Hell."

Angelica leaned back, her own sling-bag around her shoulders. This flight, had now taken an interesting turn of events.

****

***************************************************

**__**

30 minutes later, at the Hinata Sou :

Keitaro looked up from his studying, and glanced at the clock. In about two hours or so, Naru and the others would be back, along with her penpal and his family. He turned back and faced his study book. The page was blank. He glanced over and saw his study partner, and girlfriend, was sound asleep. He groaned, as he saw Tama-chan sitting on Mutsumi's stomach, asleep as well.

"Why does this always happen. Why?"

"Talking to yourself again Urashima?"

Keitaro jumped three feet in the air, before landing sprawled on the ground. He raised his head and looked at the speaker. Standing at the door, was Motoko Aoyama and his sister Kanako. Kuro was floating in the background.

"Onii-chan, if you keep jumping at every sound, you're going to hurt yourself one day." Kanako said.

Keitaro groaned, his hand on his head, as he sat up.

"Well, if people keep on scaring me like that...."

Motoko rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a promise to keep Urashima? You had better keep studying, so you can fulfil it."

Keitaro nodded, glumly.

"I will Motoko. I will not go back on my word."

Motoko groaned and walked off, Kanako and Keitaro watch her go. Kuro flew into the room, and landed on the kotetsu. Kuro looked at Mutsumi and Tama, then knocked Mutsumi's paperwork and study aids onto the floor. Keitaro freaked.

"KURO!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!?!?!"

"Because I can, nya."

Kanako walked in and picked up the scattered equipment and placed them in a neat pile next to the kotetsu. She looked at Keitaro.

"Onii-chan, why must you study in a room such as this?"

Keitaro looked around his room. It was clean, neat, uncluttered. Then it hit him.   


"Well, umm, Kanako. My room is far more quiet, and is better suited for study."

"But why YOUR room? Why not, say in the dining room? Or even the lounge room. Why not the Tea house? Kentaro is working there today, so he could let you and Mutsumi in."

"But Kanako, all of my study books are here. Besides," Keitaro sits back at the kotetsu "I like studying here better."

Kanako narrowed her eyes.

"Onii-chan..."

Then Mutsumi woke up.

"Oh my, what a nice dream. I dreamt I was a character in an episode of liddo kun and friends, and had lots of fun, until they decided to behead me, and use my head for a bowling ball."

"Only in my dreams." Mutters Kanako.

Keitaro looked at his sister, then back to his girlfriend.

"Mutsumi, umm, it was only a dream. That'd never happen in real life."

Kanako looked at Keitaro from the corner of her eyes and was about to say something, but Keitaro quieted her with a look.

"Fu, fu, fu..."

Mutsumi picked up her study books and placed them back on the table. She then looked at the clock.

"Oh dear, not much time left until they return. We had better hurry Kei-kun." Mutsumi looked and saw Kanako "Oh, hello Kanako, how are you?"

"Urr, I'm fine, thank you for asking." Kanako stood "I had better go and help Shinobu with the cooking. After all, we _DO_ have visitors coming."

Kanako stood and walk out the door, Kuro behind her. Keitaro looked at Mutsumi, and she smiled back at him.

****

***************************************************

Death's Head – Sorry about the lateness of an update. I've been extremely busy with other projects (Being hosted here at Fanfiction.Net.), and this one just slipped to the bottom of my work load. However, even though I'm working on numerous other projects, I will do my best to come back to this story. Why? Simple, this was my third story here (The second has been moved to Fictionpress.Net), so I'm definitely going to finish this one. R&R please.


	7. Chapter 6

**__**

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU

(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)

**********************************************

Death's Head – I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. Greg Macfarlane, Angelica Macfarlane, William Macfarlane, Megumi Macfarlane, Marcus Cracknell are my own creations. All other characters are owned by their respective creators.

Angelica – About time you updated bro.

****

Death's Head – Quiet you! On with the story!

****

**********************************************

**__**

In the observation deck of Asgard :

Belldandy looked intently at the image on screen, eyes wide. Her sister's Urd and Skuld were with her.

"Th... This can't be. We have to do something. We can't allow all those innocents to die."

Urd looked from the image on the screen to Belldandy.

"Bell, sweetheart. We can't interfere. Father has told us to wait and see what happens."

"Urd, all those people..."

"Belldandy, Urd is right. We can't interfere." The lithe raven haired goddess said.

Belldandy looked at her youngest sister, Skuld.

"Skuld, this isn't right. We must do something...."

Urd sighed, and walked to the door. As she touched it, energy arced around it.

"We're locked in, and as for our Gates, the same." Urd faced her siblings "Face it kids, we're stuck here for the duration."

Skuld looked around, to see if she could find something to tinker with, to try and open the astral seal on the room. Belldandy slumped in her chair. She gasped as she saw the screen's image. Urd and Skuld hurried to her side, their own faces showing shock as they observed the scene occurring on Midgard right then. Urd hissed.

"Damn! Too late."

****

***************************************************

**__**

At Narita International Airport (ten minutes prior):

Haruka, Seta and Naru had been waiting in the arrival lounge for half an hour. Naru glanced at the arrival listing. Flight 875 was scheduled to arrive in another 20 minutes. Haruka watched Naru as she absentmindedly held her pendent. Haruka shared a private look with Seta, which Seta smiled back. Naru took a sip of her lemonade, and sat back in her chair.

Then the P.A. called out.

**_Attention, attention. All emergency service personal, to runway 3. Repeat all emergency personal to runway 3.**_

Haruka looked around, and saw the emergency and security personnel hurrying along. She frowned.

"This is bad."

Seta nodded.

"Wait here, I'll go and check."

Seta made his way over to the information desk, whilst Haruka and Naru looked at the people hurrying off. Haruka looked up at the arrival screen. Her eyes widened as she saw the status of one of the incoming flights.

__

Flight 875 – Code : Blue.

Haruka racked her mind, to try and remember what that code meant. She didn't notice Seta approach her.

"Seems an incoming flight has had some engine trouble when it entered Japanese airspace. They won't say what the nature of the trouble is." Seta looked at the arrival listing "Oh dear."

Naru looked up and saw the screen, her face dropped.

"No...."

The three of them made their way to the observation lounge and looked at the crashed plane on the tarmac. Fire engines and emergency services had were already swarming over the plane. 

Haruka's frown deepened.

"This.... is bad."

****

***************************************************

****

Death's Head – Sorry about the extreme lateness of an update folks. I'll try and update regularly. 

****

Angelica – Yeah right.

****

Death's Head – Dammit! Why do you ruin things for me?

****

Angelica – Why not?

****

Death's Head – Readers, R&R please. Angel, quiet.

****

Angelica – HAH!

****

Death's Head – Anyone wanna buy my sis?


	8. Chapter 7

**__**

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU

(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)

**********************************************

Death's Head – I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. Greg Macfarlane, Angelica Macfarlane, William Macfarlane, Megumi Macfarlane, Marcus Cracknell are my own creations. All other characters are owned by their respective creators.

Naru – We need to talk.

****

Death's Head – At end of chapter.

****

Naru – Ok.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Onboard Flight 875 :

Greg snarled as he unfastened his seat belt, and his sister's. Angelica had a nasty gash on her forehead, and he couldn't see his parents. He swung his bag and his sister's over his shoulder, and tried to pull her free of her chair. It was then, he heard his father groan. He looked back into the dimly lit cabin and saw William, trapped under one of the lockers, which had fallen from the roof. He couldn't see his mother anywhere.

"DAD!"

William looked up at his son and grimaced.

"Greg... you alright... son?"

Greg, who had freed Angelica, passed her to one of the other passengers, and told them to get Angelica out of there. The passenger nodded, and carried Angelica towards the emergency hatch. Greg turned, and headed back to his father.

"Dad! Don't move, I'll see if I can..."

"NO! Greg! Get out of here!" William managed to push his son away "You have to get out of here! You have to protect your sister!"

"But..." Greg looked and saw his mother's hand, underneath some fallen rubble. He backed away, and tripped over the body of another passenger. He looked back at his father. William managed to pull an intricate ring off of his finger and handed it to Greg.

"Our.... family.... ring.... is.... yours....."

Greg caught the ring, as it fell from his father's lifeless hand. A low rumble echoed through the plane, and Greg heard some voices calling out, frantically, for any more survivors. Greg, fastened his bag and his sister's tighter around his frame, and made his way to the emergency exit.

Greg had managed to get to the exit, when the rumbling grew worse. He leaped out the door, and rolled down the ramp and landed on his feet running. The EMT's and other emergency services had pulled back, as the plane exploded. 

The force of the blast picked Greg up and threw him through the air. He landed hard on the runway, his left arm breaking. No sooner had he stopped rolling, an ambulance pulled up to him, the EMT's hurried to help him.

Greg managed to stand on his feet, holding his broken arm close to him. The EMT's helped him towards the ambulance, but Greg continued to stare at the burning wreckage. Then he remembered.

"Wait! Where are the survivors?"

"Please, calm down! You've got a broken arm, and we have to set it properly." One of the EMT's said.

"Please, my sister is among them. Please tell me where she is!!"

The other EMT had prepared an injection, and injected Greg with it. Greg slumped on the stretcher and fell asleep.

****

***************************************************

**__**

In Asgard :

Belldandy breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Greg being tended to. Urd and Skuld were relieved as well.

"He's got more lives than Jormungander." Urd chuckled.

Skuld nodded.

"He is very lucky for a mortal."

Belldandy, scanned the images until she found Angelica. She saw Angelica's wounds and knew immediately what was wrong.

"She has intensive head injuries. It seems she has amnesia."

Urd looked at the readout.

"Damn. Not good."

Skuld approached them.

"Right now, we have to worry about Greg. Angelica will be taken care of at the hospital."

Belldandy nodded, then pressed a button switching the view from the runway too inside the airport. They observed Haruka, Seta and Naru with concern.

Belldandy looked at Naru sadly.

"Naru....."

****

***************************************************

**__**

In the observation lounge of the airport :

Seta, Haruka and Naru watched in horror as the plane exploded on the tarmac, showering debris everywhere. They saw someone, last person on the plane, get hit by the blast wave and hurled through the air. 

"My god...." Haruka whispered.

Seta, turned and asked one of the security detail nearby, which hospital the ambulances were heading to. He thanked the guard, then faced Haruka and Naru.

"They're heading to Tokyo Memorial. We should head over there now, and see if we can identify...."

Naru looked at him.

"He's not dead Seta. Don't say it."

"I didn't Naru. But we have to be prepared for that eventuality." Seta said calmly.

Naru backed away.

"No, he's not...."

Haruka put her hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Naru, let's head there anyway. Seta's just being gravely pessimistic. Greg's most probably fine, as is his sister. They're experienced martial artists, so they've probably been in worse situations before."

Naru let Haruka and Seta lead her out of the airport. As they were driving along, Haruka borrowed Seta's mobile and called the Hinata Sou. They also had to know what happened.

****

***************************************************

**__**

The Hinata Sou :

The phone rang, whilst everyone was still getting things sorted out for their guests. Sarah grabbed the phone.

"Hinata Sou, whaddya want!"

Shinobu looked at Sarah, then spoke to Mitsune.

"I wish she wouldn't answer the phone like that."

Mitsune shrugged.

"She's American. What do you expect."

Shinobu nodded, then jumped slightly, when she heard Sarah drop the phone. She hurried over and picked up the receiver, whilst Mitsune checked on Sarah.

"Umm, hello?"

"Shinobu? What happened to Sarah?" came the reply.

"Oh, Haruka. What's wrong? Sarah just dropped the phone and..."

"Shinobu, I need to speak with Keitaro. Can you get him please."

"Umm, sure Haruka. I'll get him now." Shinobu turned and saw Keitaro walking down the stairs. She held the phone towards him "Keitaro, Haruka would like to speak with you."

Keitaro nodded as he accepted the phone.

"Hello Haruka, what's up?" He asked cheerfully.

Haruka proceeded to tell Keitaro about what had happened at the airport. Meanwhile everyone had gathered around, waiting for Keitaro to tell them what Haruka was calling about. As soon as Haruka had finished talking to him, he hanged the phone back on it's cradle and faced the others. He swallowed. How was he suppose to tell them?

****

***************************************************

****

Death's Head – Another chapter uploaded. I've been busy writing another story, and I hit writer's block with that story. I'm posting another chapter of this story in moments, so enjoy.

****

Naru – Death's Head, we need to talk.

****

Death's Head – About?

****

Naru – Let's just wait for the privacy of 'our' room.

****

Death's Head – I see. R&R please! I'm off!

****

Naru – Heh, heh, heh, I knew that'd make him run after me.


	9. Chapter 8

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU

(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)

**********************************************

Death's Head – I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. Greg Macfarlane, Angelica Macfarlane, William Macfarlane, Megumi Macfarlane, Marcus Cracknell are my own creations. All other characters are owned by their respective creators. 

Peorth - About time you updated. 

Death's Head - QUIET! I'll explain the reason behind lateness of update at the end of the chapter! 

**********************************************

At Tokyo Memorial Hospital :

Haruka was speaking quietly with Naru in the waiting area, whilst Seta had decided to get some info. He rose to his feet, from his chair, and spoke to the nearest doctor.

"Excuse me, Doctor..."

"Uzuki, Citan Uzuki."

"Doctor Uzuki. I know you're incredibly busy at the moment," Seta said, as Naru showed the doctor the picture she had of Greg and Angelica "But I'm looking for these two people. Do you know if they were brought in yet?"

Citan looked at the picture.

"Hmmm, I can't really say, as I've just come on my shift." Citan looked at Seta "But, I'll have a look and get back to you."

Seta nodded.

"Thank you Doctor."

Citan turned and headed off, into the mass of doctors, nurses, orderlies and patients. Seta sighed, and made his way towards Naru and Haruka. As he approached them, Haruka looked up.

"Well?"

"Nothing yet. The doc's going to look around, and if he finds them, he'll let us know."

Haruka sighed.

"I suppose that's better than nothing at least."

Seta nodded as he sat next to her. Naru, meanwhile, was sitting back in her chair, a worried look on her face. Haruka and Seta shared a look, and faced Naru.

"Naru, I'm sure they're alright." Seta said to her.

Haruka added.

"Besides, Megumi told me how much Greg was looking forward to seeing you. He has a reason to fight and come back."

Naru nodded, numbly.

***************************************************

Asgard Observation deck :

The seal on the door, was finally shut down, allowing Urd, Skuld and Belldandy to leave. But they didn't. They remained staring at the monitor in front of them, hoping. Urd looked at Belldandy.

"He's alive Bell. Which means...."

Belldandy looked at her.

"Our assignment...."

Skuld spoke.

"...Is fast approaching."

Urd nodded slowly.

"Yes. Soon we shall be on Midgard." She paused "Normally, I'd be happy to go down there, but now...."

The three goddesses were silent, until they received a mental summons by their father. Urd stood.

"Well, let's not keep Dad waiting."

The three of them exited the room, Belldandy giving the room one final glance, before following the others out the door.

***************************************************

Tokyo Memorial Hospital :

Greg was feeling drowsy when he awoke in the hospital bed, his left arm in a cast and bandages over his cuts and grazes. He tired to sit up, and a gasp of pain escaped his lips. The nurse, tending one of the other patients, faced him.

"You need to take it easy. After what you survived...."

Greg shook his head, ignoring the pain that action caused. He looked at her.

"Ok, I know I'm in a hospital, therefore answer me this : Where is my sister?"

The nurse shook her head. She couldn't understand what Greg was saying. He sighed, and repeated the question in Japanese. The nurse looked at him, her expression a mixture of shock and surprise on her face.

"Sister?"

Greg sighed.

"Yes, she has red hair, freckles and has a bad attitude. Her name is Angelica. Please."

The nurse nodded.

"O.. Okay, I'll see what I can do...." She paused "Rest please. I'll let you know if I find out any information."

Greg laid back down, and closed his eyes. The nurse watched him, then turned to finish her round in the room. After she had checked on the room's two other occupants, she cast one more look around the room, her gaze settled on the young gaijin . She sighed to herself, and walked out of the room. As she walked down the corridor, she saw one of the newly transferred doctors approach. She straightened.

"Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at her.

"I'm Doctor Citan Uzuki. And you are....?"

"Nurse Onikuza."

Citan nodded at her.

"Tell me Nurse Onikuza, you were here when the first patients were brought in from the airport, correct?"

She nodded.

"Have you seen either of these people...." Citan gave her a brief description of the two he was looking for.

Nurse Onikuza looked at him, as one of the descriptions, matched the gaijin from the room she had just been in, and she told him thus. Citan smiled and thanked her, as he headed to the room. Nurse Onikuza watched him go, then turned and went about her job. If Doctor Uzuki was looking for that man and his sister, then she'd let him do it.

***************************************************

Death's Head - I'm sorry about the lateness in regards to an update of this story. Been really busy with some other projects I have here on this site (In different categories), and I've lost track of my train of thought in regards to this story. The ideas and plot I've already brainstormed for this story, I've had to go back and review them again and as such, I'm making a lot of changes to this story. 

Peorth - Other projects, huh? They wouldn't be ones with big robots in them or cyber cops now would they? 

Death's Head - GRRRRRR, why did I have to have YOU assigned to watch over me!?!?! 

Peorth - Because you were starting to annoy Naru. 

Death's Head - WHAT?!?!?! 

Peorth - Just kidding. We'll talk later. Everyone, R&R please. 


	10. Chapter 9

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU  
  
(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)  
  
********************************************** Death's Head - I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. Greg Macfarlane, Angelica Macfarlane, William Macfarlane, Megumi Macfarlane, Marcus Cracknell are my own creations. All other characters are owned by their respective creators.  
  
**********************************************  
  
At the Hinata Sou :  
  
Kitsune was standing looking out her window, a half empty bottle of sake sat on her bedside table, untouched since the previous day. If any time, was a time to drink, then today was that time. And yet, she found herself unable to do so. When Keitaro had told everyone what had happened at the airport, they were all shocked. Motoko had gone upstairs, muttering something about training. Su and Sarah had disappeared into the tunnels, whilst Shinobu had ran off to her room. Mutsumi had just looked at Keitaro with a puppy dog look in her eyes. And as for Kanako....  
  
Kitsune sighed. She wondered how her friend, Naru, was feeling at the moment. Kitsune turned and walked back over to her couch and sat down. She picked up a magazine and flicked through it, before dropping it on the table. Kitsune stood and walked towards her door. She had enough of sitting around, it was time to go out and get some air.  
  
Kitsune opened her door, and saw Motoko standing there.  
  
"Motoko? What's up?"  
  
Motoko stared at her.  
  
"You were going to the hospital correct."  
  
Motoko's statement startled Kitsune.  
  
"N.. no, I wasn't. I was just going outside to get some air...."  
  
"At the hospital."  
  
Kitsune sighed. How did Motoko know what she was going to do?  
  
"Ok, I was heading there. What do you want me to do? Stay here and do nothing?"  
  
"Allow me to accompany you."  
  
Kitsune looked at the samurai intently.  
  
"Uhh, why?"  
  
"You were going there because of your concern for Naru. Everyone here is concerned about her, and after the news Keitaro told us, we know that Naru's friend survived, but that's all. I would like to assist Naru in finding out about her friend."  
  
Kitsune nods.  
  
"Ok then. I'll tell Keitaro, then we'll head on over."  
  
Motoko watched Kitsune head towards Keitaro's room. She sighed and walked over and waited by the entrance.  
  
Kitsune knocked on the door of the kanrinrin's room and waited. Keitaro opened the door.  
  
"Kitsune?"  
  
"Keitaro, Motoko and myself are heading over to the hospital. We'll be back in a while."  
  
Keitaro looks at her.  
  
"Kitsune, Haruka and Seta are there with her."  
  
"I know that! She's my best friend, and what best friend would stay here, waiting, whilst their friend is grieving?"  
  
"Point taken. Fine, thanks for telling me."  
  
Kitsune smiles.  
  
"Sure thing kiddo."  
  
She turns and walks towards the entrance. Keitaro sighs and shuts the door, and faces Mutsumi, who had a tray in her hands. On said tray were two cups of coffee and slices of cake.  
  
"Something the matter Kei-kun?"  
  
"Hmm? Uh, no, nothing really. Kitsune and Motoko are heading out, and they thought they should let me know, that's all."  
  
Mutsumi nods, as she walks towards the kotetsu. Keitaro, already sitting there looked at his study books. However, before he could write anything, Mutsumi, placing the tray on the table hands him his cup, and faints simultaneously. The cup, falls from her hands and spills it's contents over Keitaro's pants, causing him to jump into the air screaming, as his nether regions are boiled by the hot coffee.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! HOT!!! HOT!!! HOT!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Kanako, walking back from the Hot Springs, hears Keitaro's screams and hurries over to check.  
  
"Onii-chan! Are you...."  
  
Kanako's eyes are wide as saucers as she observes Keitaro pulling his pants off, exposing himself. Mutsumi wakes up and finds herself looking at her boyfriend's 'fun part'.  
  
"Oh, that looks awfully red Kei-kun."  
  
Keitaro, pulls the pants back up, almost catching himself in his zipper.  
  
"Uhh, I'm fine. Fine. Trust me. I'm fine. Excuse me."  
  
Keitaro walks out of his room, very fast and with an awkward gait. Kanako, eyes still wide, starts to stammer.  
  
"O.... Onii-chan.... w... w... what... what happened to h.... him..... Mut.... Mutsumi?"  
  
Mutsumi puts a hand on the side of her head.  
  
"Oh dear, I guess I had another fainting spell, while I was handing him his coffee, and I think the cup spilled on him."  
  
Kanako facefaulted.  
  
"You didn't...." Kanako said as she pulled herself back to her feet.  
  
"Oopsie, my bad." Mutsumi giggled.  
  
Kanako raised her gaze heavenward.  
  
"Why is SHE his girlfriend? Why?"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Outside the throne room of Asgard :  
  
"Well, not long now Belldandy. Soon, you'll be there. Unfortunately Skuld has to go down there first." Urd said.  
  
Skuld pouted.  
  
"But I don't wanna. It's not fair!"  
  
Belldandy looked at her younger sister.  
  
"Skuld, remember we'll be here watching. If you ever need any help, we'll be right there."  
  
Skuld looked at Belldandy.  
  
"But sis, why can't I wait until you come down as well?"  
  
"Because our charges haven't arrived there yet, kid. So you're gonna have to tough it out for awhile. And I hope you've learnt the invisibility spell, Belldandy taught you, or else you going down there will be all for naught." Urd said.  
  
"I know that spell!! NYAH!!" Skuld performs her customary 'eye pull, tongue poke' combo at Urd.  
  
Urd glares at her, and was about to respond, when Garnet saw them.  
  
"Greetings." He said as he approached them.  
  
Belldandy watched Garnet, and smiled at him.  
  
"Greetings Garnet. How has the day been to you?"  
  
Garnet chuckled.  
  
"Fine Belldandy, it has been a fine and lovely day. Yggdrasil is functioning properly, no sign of bugs anywhere and the technology is getting better each day." He smiled broadly "I love my job."  
  
Urd rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please Garnet, this is us you're talking to, not Thor or Frey."  
  
"Or even Peorth?" Belldandy added, smiling.  
  
Garnet's face went white at the mention of Peorth, and he swallowed.  
  
"P... Peorth? Heh, heh, why do you ask Belldandy. Peorth is...."  
  
"Right behind you Garnet."  
  
Garnet whirled at the sound of Peorth's voice and smiled, nervously.  
  
"Uhh, hello dear and lovely Peorth. How have you been? Heh, heh, heh, oh dear."  
  
Peorth stared at him.  
  
"We'll continue this conversation later tonight." Peorth said to him, as Garnet groaned.  
  
Urd laughed.  
  
"Trouble in paradise, eh Garnet?"  
  
Peorth faced her.  
  
"And what are you laughing at Urd? I hear Troubadour is looking for you again."  
  
Urd's face went white as her hair, at the mention of her sometime boyfriend, the plum spirit, Troubadour.  
  
"No, he's not back... is he?"  
  
Just then, strained music could be heard from the other end of the corridor. Urd faced the person walking along the corridor and gasped.  
  
"No! Not him!"  
  
The plum spirit Troubadour, looked and saw his beloved. He handled the lyre in his hand, and cleared his throat. He was about to sing, when the end of a wooden staff, taps against his throat. He turns and faces the staff's wielder. Sitting in a chair, leaning against the wall was Hoenir, the blind God of the Wood.  
  
"Troubadour, no singing please. Some of us, still remember the last time, you sang. I trust you do as well?"  
  
Troubadour swallowed. He remembered the last time. A banquet was being held, to celebrate the birth of the thunder god, Thor's son, Magni. Troubadour, had started to sing a song he had composed himself, detailing Thor's efforts, the beauty of his wife, the Lady Sif and also to celebrate the birth of Magni. No sooner had he strummed just one string on his lyre, had Thor grabbed it from his hands and brought it down over Troubadour's head, leaving the lyre looking like a weird collar.  
  
However, Thor wasn't finished. Heimdall had given Thor a rope, and the two Gods hogtied the plum spirit and hung him from the opening of Valhalla, a gag tightly secured in his mouth. He had remained tied up like that, until a little white haired girl managed to free him. Troubadour, being the romantic plum spirit he is, pledged to that girl his undying love and loyalty. Imagine his surprise when he found out that his saviour was none other than the new Goddess of the Past, Urd, daughter of Odin. Ever since that day, when Urd helped him, he has swooned after her, much to Urd's annoyance.  
  
Troubadour swallowed and lowered his lyre. He still, however, came over to Urd.  
  
Urd looked at the throne room.  
  
"Please let my other charge arrive soon, please father, please."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Sorry about the late update people. Been busy with another project (Pirates of the Hinata : The legend of the Hina Blade.) among others. I'll be updating this story infrequently, because I want to make sure I write it, the way I want it done (They say the worst critic can be ones self. In that case, I'm guilty.). In any event more to come.  
  
Kanako - You're just stalling, aren't you?  
  
Death's Head - No I'm not. I'm just taking my time and.  
  
Kanako - Stalling.  
  
Death's Head - If you don't behave Kanako, I'll change my plans for you. And I'm not to sure you'll like the new 'changes'.  
  
Kanako - Damn you.  
  
Death's Head - Too late. I already am Damned.  
  
Kanako - As if I didn't already know that. (faces reader) Please R&R. 


	11. Chapter 10

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU 

**_(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)_**

**************************************************

**Death's Head – **I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. All original characters, are owned by ME, and no one else! Garnet however, was created by a friend of mine, and is used with his permission. Here's hoping my friend will FINALLY post his Oh! My Goddess story here, and in doing so, will reveal more about Garnet in there. All other characters are owned by their respective creators.

**************************************************

**_Back at Tokyo Memorial :_**

Citan had just finished his conversation with the young man, and was walking towards the waiting room. The other man, who had approach him in regards to the Australian, would want to know about the other's condition. He was about to enter the waiting room, when one of the new orderlies bumped into him, a red mark on his face. Citan looked and saw a nurse glare at the orderly, before heading off. Citan faced the orderly, and noticed the name on the man's shirt.

K. Sakata.

"Mr Sakata, I don't want to know why you have that mark on your face, but I can guess." Citan crossed his arms across his chest "Now, tell me, how long have you been an orderly here?"

"Umm, for about a year, sir."

"A year. And tell me, at the end of each of your shifts, do you carry such a shiner as that one on your face?"

"Uhh, well, see..."

Citan looked at Sakata sternly.

"Very well, listen to me very carefully. If I ever have cause to believe you've tried something like this again, I shall be forced to report your activities to your supervisor." He paused "Have I made myself clear?"

Sakata nodded.

"Very well, return to your duties." Citan told him.

Sakata turned and hurried off. Citan allowed a thin smile across his face. He wouldn't of reported the orderly, but he felt he had to make himself clear that anything the likes of which he had stumbled into was to happen again, the consequences would be dire.

Citan turned and walked into the waiting room. He looked around, and saw the man who had approached him before. He walked over to him.

"Excuse me, I don't believe I got your name before, Mr....."

"Noriyasa, Seta Noriyasa." Seta said as he stood up and shook Citan's hand "Do you have any news?"

Citan nodded.

"Yes Mr. Noriyasa, I found your friend, one Greg Macfarlane." Citan told him.

At the mention of Greg's name, Naru stood up and faced the Citan.

"Is Greg alright?" she asked.

Citan looked at her and nodded.

"Apart from some cuts and bruises and a broken arm, he's fine. He's just here for a check over, and then I can release him." He looked at Seta "Are you a relative of his?"

Before Seta could respond, Haruka stepped forward.

"He is a relative of mine. His mother was my cousin."

Citan looked at her "I see, are there no members of his immediate family here? Mother, Father...."

Naru spoke.

"Doctor, all we know is that Greg is here. We don't know about his parents or his sister."

Citan frowned.

"I see..., well, leave it to me, and I'll see what I can do." Citan nodded to them, then turned and left the waiting room.

Haruka looked at Naru.

"Naru, at least we know he's alright."

Naru nodded, then sat back in her chair. Seta looked from Naru to Haruka.

"Haruka, I'll be back in a bit."

Haruka nodded, as Seta excused himself.

Naru lent back and looked at Haruka.

"Haruka, I hope his family survived."

Haruka could only nod. Up til now, she had no doubt that her cousin Megumi, survived the crash with her husband and children. Now, she was having second thoughts, about Megumi, her husband and daughter's survival. She sat down next to Naru, and put her hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Have no fear Naru. I'm sure they all made it."

*******************************************************

**_In a certain hospital room :_**

Citan had looked over the charts for the patient and smiled. Apart from the noticeable injuries he bore, he was in full health. He had already spoken to one of his superiors, and had waited whilst he had spoken with Greg. As his superior walked into the corridor, he looked sadly at Citan.

"Citan, I have decided that he should be released into the care of those people here, looking for him. As for his 'so-called' sister...."

Citan spoke.

"But sir, he seems pretty confident about her existence."

His superior laughed.

"Come now Citan. He obviously is confused. His friends will be able to help him. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Citan watched him walk away and sigh. He turned and walked into the room, and saw Greg, already dressed. His trenchcoat and two bags he had when he was brought in, on the bed. Clearly he was waiting.

Citan cleared his throat.

"Well Mr. Macfarlane. You are to be released right now. You have some friends here waiting for you."

Greg turned and faced him, his long hair tied in a loose ponytail. He also wore a haunted look on his face. Citan approached him.

"How do you feel?"

Greg snorted as he put on his trenchcoat.

"How do you think. I survived a plane crash, saw my mother dead, my father died as he gave me this ring," he shows the ring to Citan "And now, I'm told I have mental problems, because no girl was brought in, who matched my sister, and I'm being told that I have no sister. Tell me, how would you feel?"

Citan nodded.

"If it helps, one of your friends out in the waiting room, showed me a picture of you, your parents and your sister, so I believe you. She seemed quite worried about you, so I told her I'd look around and see if I could find you."

Greg looked at him.

"Doctor, if you believe me about my sister...."

Citan nodded.

"I'll contact you immediately. Is there a place I'll be able to...?"

Greg thought for a moment, then opened his bag. He was looking for his phone and couldn't find it. He then looked over at his sister's bag. It was then he noticed the dried blood stains on it. He swallowed as he carefully opened it, and looked in at the contents. He saw a few magazines, the piece of metal their sensei had given them, his mobile phone and one other item that made him grow cold.

The item was a gift he had given Angelica on their thirteenth birthday. A simple wood carving he had made of her favourite animal, a wolf. He drew it from the bag and looked at it. Citan looked at Greg.

"That is some nice craftwork."

"I carved it for her... on our thirteenth birthday. She loves wolves, and at school, she was called 'Wolf'." Greg gently caressed the carving "I thought she had thrown this out a year ago after we had a big fight."

Citan studied the young man before him. It was obvious, that he was hurting. Citan made a silent promise to himself, to help him.

"Mr. Macfarlane..."

"Call me Greg."

"Ok then, Greg, give me a contact number, and when I find out any information, I'll let you know."

Greg nodded and gave him his mobile number. He then placed the mobile inside his trenchcoat pocket. He shouldered the two bags and looked at Citan.

"Well, shall we go and meet my 'friends'?"

Citan lead Greg out of the room, towards the waiting room.

*******************************************************

**__**

**_Down the corridor :_**

**__**

Citan's superior walked into a supply room and sighed, as he lowered the glamour spell. He didn't like what he did, still, he had to follow orders. For some obscure reason, the Father wanted Angelica to wait in the hospital for a time. Garnet did not like the idea one bit, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He grasped the handle of the mallet on his back, and brought it down on the ground creating a deep chasm. He then jumped through it, the chasm sealing behind him, on his way back home, to Asgard. Soon, Belldandy and Urd would be here. There just wasn't enough hours in the day for him to do his job.

*******************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Firstly, sorry about the extreme lateness of an update. Been busy with a lot of other projects. Secondly, even as I explained in the new intro at the very beginning, this story was originally in the Love Hina section of this site. However, seeing as how I have planned for this story to run, it no longer seems appropriate to have it in the Love Hina section, but more under the Oh! My Goddess section, as it deals more and more heavily in the OMG universe, than Love Hina. I have plans to bring a whole host of Celestials (Gods and Goddesses) as well as Fallen (Daemons) into this story, as well as, SPOILER a certain three headed hellhound, will appear. Don't when, but HE will appear. R&R please.


	12. Chapter 11

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU 

**_(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)_**

**************************************************

**Death's Head – **I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. All original characters, are owned by ME, and no one else! Garnet however, was created by a friend of mine, and is used with his permission. Here's hoping my friend will FINALLY post his Oh! My Goddess story here, and in doing so, will reveal more about Garnet in there. All other characters are owned by their respective creators.

**************************************************

**_The Hinata Sou :_**

Keitaro sighed, as he slipped beneath the surface of the open air hot spring. He reached for the book he had with him, a doujinshi, and settled back to relax and, errr, relax. He was so intent on his, reading, that he did not notice what was going on around him. Bubbles start to froth under the surface of the water, as a vortex appeared in the water, a column of light shooting skyward, rippling the surface violently. 

Keitaro, had gotten water on his book, and put it down, and that's when he noticed what was happening.

"Wha... What the? Has Su tampered with the pumps again?"

As he looked at the vortex, from it appeared a small, lithe young girl, with strange markings adorning her face. She also had a rather unusual looking mallet on her back. Her black hair was in contrast to her white and red clothing she was wearing. She also, had noticed him, and the book he had been reading, which had left Keitaro in a certain 'state'. The young girl's eyes went wide.

"WHAT THE?!?! PERVERT!!!!!" 

She had grasped the handle of her mallet, pulling it free of it's restraint, and swinging it with full force at Keitaro. As Keitaro felt the mallet strike him, he had that familiar feeling of weightlessness, as he was sent flying through the door into the Hinata Sou. When he finally came to a stop, he found he had collided with Mutsumi sometime during his flight, and was lying on top of her, wearing only a towel, while she was wearing her usual green shirt/brown dress combination.

Keitaro immediately jumped to his feet, but had forgotten that Mutsumi had snagged a hold of his towel. When he had jumped to his feet, she had unintentionally, de-towelled him. He quickly pulled the towel free from Mutsumi's grasp, and placed it back around him, covering himself. He helped Mutsumi to her feet, and led her back to her room (ironically, opposite his own.).

The young woman, who had appeared from the vortex, had watched Keitaro. She groaned and uttered the invisibility spell Belldandy had taught her. Her form vanished and she crept inside the Hinata Sou. She looked around the whole building, before finally coming to the _kanrinrin's room. She uttered another spell, which made her form intangible, whilst still maintaining the invisibility spell, and she walked through the wall. As soon as she had passed through the wall, she looked around the room. After she had finished her inspection, she sighed._

Skuld, 2nd class limited Goddess of the Future, formerly debugger of Yggdrasil, now appointed as a 'Guardian'. She frowned, her father, had decided to reassign her and her sisters to be guardians of two mortals each, all of which reside here at the Hinata Sou. Her frown deepened as she looked once more around the room.

"Why was I chosen to be HIS guardian? Why him? He's a pervert and a creep." Skuld shook her head. 

She floated through the roof, into the room above. She paused and looked around. She saw an opened letter sitting on the each of a table, and decided to read it. It was addressed to this room's occupant, and as she read it, she knew who this person's guardian was.

"Well, at least my sister got to be the guardian of the important ones. If it was Urd, or even Peorth...." Skuld shuddered as she placed the letter back where it was, then floated through the roof.

She kept heading up, until she got to the attic. She looked around and saw how clean it was for an attic, and knew that it was frequented regularly. She then remembered the part of the Hinata Sou, where the rooms, were closed. She headed over there, and found a room she could use for herself. She reformatted the room, so it resembled her room in Asgard. She sat in one of the chairs, and sighed.

"Belldandy, Urd, please let your charges come as soon as possible, so you can come down here. Staying here for the duration of that idiot's life will drive me insane!"

Skuld sat back in the chair and sighed. She was bored.

"Oh well, let's see what these mortals do for fun." She paused "On second thought, I think I'll go and look for some of my favourite."

Skuld recast the invisibility and intangibility spells and levitated off her chair and floated off, through the walls, in search of her favourite food, Ice Cream.

*******************************************************

**_At Tokyo Memorial :_**

Seta had just exited the restroom, when he saw Kitsune and Motoko enter. They saw him and approached.

"How's Naru holding up?" Kitsune asked.

"Pretty good, considering." Seta replied "But, uhh, what are the two of you doing here?"

Motoko looked at him.

"We are here because of our concern for Naru, and because Keitaro told us nothing about what was going on."

Seta sighed.

"Come on. Let's see if...."

Kitsune pointed.

"Look."

Motoko and Seta turned and saw Haruka, Naru and Doctor Uzuki were heading towards them. With them, was a tall, long haired man, dressed all in black, a trenchcoat worn over his frame. He was carrying two bags with him, and wore a haunted look. Seta and Kitsune looked at each other.

"That's her penpal?" Kitsune asked.

Seta nodded "Yeah. That's him...."

They remained standing there, as Haruka and the others approached. Motoko eyed the stranger, warily.

Haruka glanced at Naru, then faced Seta.

"Seta, get the van ready. We're heading back to the Hinata Sou."

Seta swallowed and turned on his heel, heading out to the parking lot. Kitsune faced Naru.

"Naru...? Are you alright?"

Naru nodded, and looked at the man with them.

"I don't know Kitsune. Let's just wait until we get home, then we'll talk." She looked at Kitsune "I promise."

Kitsune nodded her head slowly, then looked at the man with them.

"And you are?"

The man looked at her, his face bearing a hollow, vacant expression. Naru put her hand on his shoulder.

"This is Greg. He's going to stay at the Hinata Sou with us." She then added after looking at Motoko "Please Motoko."

Motoko looked at Naru, then at Greg. She could sense the sadness and grief surrounding him. 

"I understand Naru."

"Same here." Kitsune added.

Seta coughed.

"Uhh, well then. Shall we be on our way?"

*******************************************************

**Death's Head -**      Hope you all enjoyed this update. Let me know what you think. R&R please.


	13. Chapter 12

HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU 

**_(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)_**

**************************************************

**Death's Head – **I don't own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, whilst Oh! MY Goddess is owned by Kosuke Fujishima. All original characters, are owned by ME, and no one else! Garnet however, was created by a friend of mine, and is used with his permission. Here's hoping my friend will FINALLY post his Oh! My Goddess story here, and in doing so, will reveal more about Garnet in there. All other characters are owned by their respective creators.

**************************************************

**_At the Hinata Sou : _**

**__**

Keitaro groaned as he sat down at his kotetsu. Mutsumi was alright, just a little tired. Keitaro was glad for that. He looked at his books in front of him and sighed. He was in no mood to study at the moment, and with the imminent arrival of Naru's penpal, things looked to be getting a little hectic.

Tama flew into his room and landed on his head.

"Myuh!"

"Oh, Hi Tama. What's up?"

"Myuh!"

Keitaro laughed slightly. Apparently only Mutsumi was fluent at speaking in turtlese, but Keitaro could understand what Tama wanted. Only just. Tama pointed at the hole in the roof, then motioned towards the entrance of the Hinata Sou. Keitaro nodded, realising what Tama was trying to say.

"Ahh, Naru and the others are on their way back huh?"

Tama nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Ok Tama, let's get the others, and be ready to greet them. Do you know where Su and Sarah are?"

Tama nodded and saluted Keitaro with a flipper, before flying out the door. Keitaro smiled to himself, and walked upstairs. He walked along the hallway, and stopped near the room, Haruka and Naru had prepared for Greg and his sister. It was then, he realised the room's location. It was room 308, two rooms up from Naru's. Greg's parent's were in room 306. Keitaro sighed as he looked around the room. Just like every other room in the Hinata Sou, these two rooms, had a living area, sleeping area, and a small kitchen type area.

Kanako and Shinobu approached Keitaro.

"Hi Keitaro."

Kanako nodded in greeting to her brother.

"Keitaro."

Keitaro smiled.

"What's up guys?"

Shinobu looked inside the room.

"So this is the room for Naru's penpal?"

"Yes. It's big enough for him and his sister to share it. Their parents are in the next room down." He paused "Or would've had the room next door."

Kanako nodded.

"You've planned this well bro."

Keitaro chuckled to himself.

"Heh, heh, ahh well. Anyway, we better get down stairs. Naru and the others will be here soon."

Keitaro led the way, Shinobu and Kanako behind him. As they walked down the stairs, the sound of a car could be heard pulling up at the front of the building. Kanako looked at Keitaro.

"Looks like they're early."

As Keitaro, Kanako and Shinobu walked down to the entrance, they heard Mutsumi and Sarah, talking with the Hinata's _Three Stooges, Kentaro Sakata, Shirai Kimiyaki and Haitani Masayuki. Keitaro groaned as he saw them._

"I don't need this."

Before Kanako could respond, Kentaro spoke.

"Ahh, Keitaro. Tell me, is the beautiful and delectable Naru here?"

Keitaro sighed.

"Kentaro, she's not here. She had to go out."

Kentaro shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll wait here for her then."

Meanwhile, hidden under her invisibility spell, the Goddess Skuld, silently watched the scene before her.

**_So that's the 'Kentaro' I've heard everyone mention. Hmm, my sister will need to make sure that this 'creep' doesn't mess around with her charges. If so, Father would be upset._** Skuld was about to move on, when she saw a white van pull up. She decided to stick around.

Keitaro looked at Kentaro.

"Kentaro, could you please leave. Naru just..."

At the mention of the name, Naru, Kentaro whirled and started to approach the van. Haitani and Shirai sighed.

"He never gives up does he Haitani?"

"Nope. Naru doesn't want to be in the same room as him, and she does NOT want to date him, but he still keeps waging a losing battle."

Shirai smiled as he saw Motoko and Kitsune get out of the van. Haruka and Seta joined them, looking at Kentaro, worried and apprehensive looks on their faces. Shirai was about to greet them, when he saw Naru and a tall gaijin get out of the van. Shirai whispered to Haitani.

"Who do you think THAT is?"

Haitani shrugged.

"Don't know dude. But I'll bet we're gonna find out."

*******************************************************

**_In Asgard :_**

Peorth sighed as she walked out of the Earth Assistance Hotline office, after a busy day. Unfortunately for her, she was the only one who wasn't busy. She hadn't received a 'call' for help, for quite some time, and it irked her. Being in charge of the Earth Assistance Hotline, was a demanding job, especially considering the rival office in Asgard, The Goddess Relief Hotline. Both hotlines had the same goal. To help mortals achieve their true dreams and desires.

As Peorth walked along the walkway, she let her thoughts wander to the Father and his plan for these two mortals. Her head bowed in thought, she was not watching were she was heading, until....

THUD!!

Peorth fell backwards, landing on her backside hard. She growled.

"Why don't you watch where you....!!" 

The Celestial before her chuckled, before extending to her his hand, helping her back to her feet.

"My apologies Peorth. I'm afraid I was rather....preoccupied...."

Peorth sighed again.

"No, it's my fault Lord Hoenir. I was thinking..."

Hoenir smiled as he leaned on his simple oaken staff.

"Of the special assignment which my brother has given to his three daughters?"

Peorth nodded.

"Yes. I was thinking, why did the Father choose them? Why couldn't I of been chosen?"

Hoenir smiled at her.

"My brother has other plans for you, sweet Peorth. Plans which involve you, in a new role, in a new department he created, specifically for the purpose of direct, 1-on-1, intense personal assistance to mortals."

Peorth looked at Hoenir.

"A new department?"

Hoenir nodded.

"Follow me."

Peorth followed the God of the Wood, as he led her along the walkway. As they walked, Peorth's mind started to ponder on this new 'department' and it's goals. Before long, they were standing in front of a door, leading to this new department. Hoenir looked at her.

"I shall retrieve the administrator, and she can show you around. But before I do that..." Hoenir whispered softly.

Peorth raised an eyebrow, as she watched Hoenir send a mental summons to someone. He smiled.

"Now, we shall wait for the other two new recruits for this department to appear. The three of you are among the first Celestials assigned here. The first, has already been sent."

"First? First who? For what?"

Hoenir chuckled.

"All shall be revealed in good time my dear."

Before Peorth could respond, Belldandy and her sister Urd appeared, responding to Hoenir's summons. Peorth hissed.

"What is SHE doing here?"

Urd looked at Peorth, then to Hoenir.

"Why is the flower girl here? I thought only we were getting this assignment?"

Hoenir sighed.

"Your supervisor shall explain it all to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to feed Fenrir. Good day, ladies."

Hoenir bowed, and vanished, a swirl of leaves marking his passage. Urd and Peorth stood apart, backs to the other. Belldandy sighed

"Urd, Peorth, please. Can't we all get along?"

Urd snorted.

"With her? Yeah, right."

Peorth glared at the Goddess of the Past.

"Why would I, Peorth, Goddess 1st class, Type 2 Unlimited, consort with a 2nd class demon hybrid like her?"

Before Belldandy could respond, the door to the office before them opened, standing on the other side was another Goddess, her long flowing brown hair held in place by an elaborate hairclip, wearing an elaborate and revealing two piece outfit. She looked at the three Goddesses before her, and let a short cough escape her delicate lips.

"Ahem."

Belldandy, Urd and Peorth looked at the Goddess and a gasp came from the last two. Belldandy smiled.

"Athena! When did you return to Asgard?"

Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, smiled at Belldandy.

"I returned at the request of the Father. He wanted me to be in charge of this new office, saying he felt it needed someone who had wisdom."

Peorth smiles and looked at Urd.

"That rules you out."

Urd glared at Peorth.

"Same for you rose girl."

Athena looked at the two bickering Goddesses.

"Now, now, ladies. Come with me and I'll show you around your new base of operations."

With that said, Athena turned and walked back inside the room, with Belldandy following. Urd and Peorth gave each other a scathing look, then followed inside.

*******************************************************

**Death's Head -**      As I said before, I'll be going more indepth into what I've termed the 'Celestials', particularly, when Urd, Belldandy, and my personal fav Celestial, Peorth, journey down to the Hinata Sou. R&R please. Now, I may not be able to update this story for awhile, as I'm experiencing a lot of grief at the moment. One of my beta readers (and also the inspiration for most of my stories) and beloved girlfriend, passed away on the 31st of October. At the moment, I'm trying to sort out my own thoughts and helping my girlfriend's sisters sort things out. So I hoped you all enjoyed this story so far, and I will continue it, once I've sorted out my problems and such.


	14. Chapter 13

**_HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU_**

**_(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)_**

*******************************************************

**_Deaths-Head -_**      I do not own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu and Kosuke Fujishima do. All I own are the original characters in this story, they're mine and that's that.

Also, anything written between *___* is the character's own thoughts.

*******************************************************

**_Inside room 308 of the Hinata Sou :_**

Greg placed his bag and his sisters on the table against the wall. He looked around the room, his gaze stopped when he saw the two beds, one inside the sleeping area and the other off to one side of the living area. He walked over to the window, letting his eyes wander over the courtyard.

His whole life had been lost, at least, it felt that way to him. His father, mother and sister, all gone. In Australia, there was no one left of his family there. He let his head bow forward, grief and depression were on his face, as he fell to his knees, letting the emotions in his body run out of him. The pain which was eating away at him, at his soul started to dissipate, but most of it still remained.

His fist lashed out, smacking into the wall., creating a multitude of cracks marking the surface.

"Damn it all! Why! Why did this crap happen!?! Haven't I suffered enough? Hasn't my family been through enough torment?!? Why!? WHY!?!"

Outside the room, Haruka and Naru had heard everything. Naru, her own memories racing back to the day her parents were killed, and her sister fell into a coma. She knew what Greg was experiencing, because she had experienced it herself. Haruka looked at Naru.

"Naru...."

Naru faced Haruka and nodded. As Haruka turned and walked away, Naru knocked on the door. She could hear movement on the other side, then the door slid open. The look Greg had on his face, was one Naru had seen on her own face, a month before. She swallowed and looked at him.

"Greg... want to talk?"

Greg turned and walked into the room, Naru followed him inside and shut the door. She waited for him to speak.

"Naru, I..."

"Greg, I'm not going to say that this will be easy to overcome. Far from it. I'm still.... hurting... in regards to my parents and my sister, and I'm not going to say I know what you're going through, because it's different for everyone." She walked up to him "But, I will tell you this : I'm here for you. If you want to talk about anything, anything at all, come to me."

Greg looked at her, his face still bore the grief he was feeling internally. His automatic response was to start 'bottling up' his grief, rage, depression, everything and shoving it into his subconscious. However, he turned away from her, shoulders slumped.

"What...... do I....... do, now? I have....... nothing......"

Naru put her hand on his shoulder.

"Greg..... I want you to know.... I'm here for you."

"Thank you.... Na-chan."

Outside the room, cloaked in invisibility, Skuld walked away from the room, head bowed in thought.

**_So, the 'two' are together. Hmmmm, soon Belldandy shall be here, and I won't be alone._** She stopped and glanced over her shoulder **_Father, why did you let them experience all this loss? How can two mortals, cope when they've experienced such loss? Such tragedy?_**

Skuld leaned against the wall, head bowed in thought. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice that Tama was perched on her head.

"Huh?"

"Myuh!"

Skuld jumped and tried to throw Tama off her head.

"WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!"

Tama flew in the air and flew a few feet away, before turning and waving at Skuld.

"Myuh!!"

Skuld gripped her mallet with both hands and glared at the turtle.

"GRRRRRRR, I'M GONNA MASH YOU!!!"

Skuld, cloaked in invisibility, flew after Tama, swinging her mallet.

*******************************************************

**_In the lounge room :_**

**__**

Keitaro leaned back in the chair, a frown on his face. Kanako was sitting in her chair, Kuro curled in her lap, and the others were all gathered in the room. Kitsune had in her hand a full, yet untouched bottle of Sake. She looked at Seta.

"Keitaro told us, that there was an accident at the airport and that the survivors were being taken to Tokyo Memorial, but he didn't say anything about...."

Seta nodded.

"We don't know about his sister. We just don't know." He paused "His parents…"

Before Kitsune could respond, Haruka walked down the stairs. She took one look around the room and sat next to Seta. She sighed and looked at everyone. Keitaro spoke up.

"Haruka, how is he holding up?"

"About the same way as Naru did. And I think, Naru's wounds from that day are starting to open. If something doesn't happen soon, I fear that Greg's depression and grief, could make Naru feel the same. If that happened......"

Just then, Tama flew into the room, as if she was being chased by one of Su's mecha Tama's. She flew and landed on Keitaro's head, panting. Keitaro was about to speak, when Tama flew off and a heavy weight crashed in his head.

"GAAAHHH!! MY HEAD!!!!"

Keitaro clutched his head, his face in pain, as the others looked at the scene. Kitsune let a short laugh escape her lips.

"HAH!"

Haruka looked at Kitsune, whilst Motoko, narrowed her eyes.

"Something's not right...."

Seta nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Feel's....."

Mutsumi, had walked in and looked at Tama who had flown and landed behind Shinobu.

"Fu, fu, fu, someone's chasing Tama."

Shinobu, who had picked up Tama, looked at Mutsumi.

"It's not Su! She's been here the whole time!"

Su nodded.

"Yep. Me here."

Sarah groaned.

"Yeah, but your mind's another thing altogether."

Skuld had jumped back upstairs, and looked back into the lounge room, her face pale. The ones called Motoko and Seta were looking around the room. Searching. Searching for the 'thing' chasing Tama. Searching for her. She gulped.

*_I think it would be best if I stayed in my room for the time being. At least, until Belldandy and Urd turn up._*

Skuld slinked away back to her room.

Meanwhile, Shinobu had left the lounge room, and went into the kitchen. She reached for the container with Tama's food in it. Tama flew happily around Shinobu, as she gathered some pieces and held it out to Tama. Shinobu smiled as Tama ate the food, then flew back into the lounge room.

Shinobu shuddered and poured a glass of water for herself. As she drank, she looked out the window and saw a bright sparkling star, turn into a shooting star, streaking across the night sky. Shinobu immediately made a wish.

*_Please, send someone to help Naru-senpai and her friend. Please._*

*******************************************************

**_In the office of Guardian Assistance :_**

Athena looked at the console before her, a smile creeping across her face. A cry for help had been sent, the first for her office. She pressed some buttons, and on a nearby screen, appeared the file of the person who made the cry, and the actual wish itself.

**Name :**                                   Shinobu Maehara

**Age :**                                       13

**Location :**                               Hinata Sou, Kanagawa Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan

**Occupation :**                          Full-time student

**Wish information :**               Requesting aid for two friends. Naru Narusegawa (See file attach. 29564, 25654 and 86864.) and Greg Macfarlane (See file attach. 31264, 25654 and 86864.).

**Other comments :**                                Friendly, helpful if somewhat naive, Shinobu Maehara is a bright light at this abode. However, current circumstances have dulled her light. Operative Skuld, Goddess 2nd class, Goddess of the Future, is currently on scene. ****

**Recommended course of action :**        Send Operative Belldandy, Goddess 1st class, Type 2 Unlimited, Goddess of the Present, to Hinata Sou. Belldandy has permission to initiate contact with her charges, Naru Narusegawa and Greg Macfarlane at her own recognisance. Have remaining operatives, Operative Peorth, Goddess 1st class, Type 2 Unlimited, Goddess of Infinity and Operative Urd, Goddess 2nd  class, Goddess of the Past ready to send when the following conditions are met : 1Their charges appear, 2If their interference is warranted. 

Athena looked away from the screen, at the three Goddesses before her. She spoke quietly.

"Peorth and Urd, the two of you shall remain here and monitor any and all signals, events, communications whatever, which may come from this abode."

Peorth frowned.

"No offense Lady Athena, but was the reason I was reassigned from the Earth Assistance Hotline, to this department, was the reason just to be a simple console operator?"

Urd nodded.

"For once I am in agreement with Peorth here. Father has chosen Belldandy, Skuld and Myself for..."

"And Peorth. The Father picked her to join the three of you, as well as some others, to be named at a later date, to assist you all on this assignment. The Father considers this to be an extremely important assignment, and he want's people he know will get the job done on it."

Peorth sighed.

"Ok, I can understand that, I guess, but that doesn't cover any information. I mean, what do we do here?"

Athena smiled again and sat down in her chair, motioning for the three Goddesses to do the same. As they sat down, Athena cleared her throat. 

"The purpose of this department, is much like the Earth Assistance Helpline and the Goddess Relief Hotline. To provide assistance to mortals, to grant them they're fondest wishes and desires. Our department, the Guardian Assistance Hotline, has a more thorough net of screening incoming calls, if you will. Basically, we are given the cases which are too much for the E.A.H or the G.R.H can handle. What we do, is assign a Celestial to one of these cases, if it is merited to do so, and it is that Celestial's job to become the mortal's Guardian."

Peorth paled.

"You mean, WE are given to a mortal, to help them? That's...."

Urd snapped.

"Peorth if you don't like it, then ask to be reassigned back to your old department. Still, you can't plant a flower in a new patch of ground and hope it'll grow, just like you."

Before Peorth could respond, Belldandy spoke up.

"Peorth, Urd, please. Behave yourselves. Remember where we are and who we are with."

Athena nodded in acknowledgment of Belldandy, then looked at Peorth and Urd.

"This is a very important task. Father having sent Skuld to Midgard, has appointed her the Guardian of these two mortals."

On the screen next to her, appeared the image of Skuld's charges. Peorth looked at Athena, a touch of anger in her eyes.

"And what of me? Who have you chosen for me to babysit?"

Athena smiled.

"At the moment Peorth, we have only one charge for you. But you will not be going to Midgard, UNTIL your first charge has met your second." Athena looked at Urd "The same for you Urd. Your first charge is at the Hinata Sou, but your second has not arrived yet. So, the two of you will remain here, and give assistance to Belldandy and Skuld. If something happens and you have to go down BEFORE your charges have appeared, you will remain there, undetected and assist those who have their charges."

Urd snorted.

"Wonderful. Backup work."

Athena was about to speak, when the console beeped for her attention. She turned and faced the console, pressing a button and reading the information. She then turned in her chair, stood up and walked over to Belldandy. She looked at the young Goddess.

"Belldandy, it's time.

Belldandy looked at Athena as she stood.

"You mean?"

Athena nodded.

"Yes Belldandy, you have been chosen as Guardian of these two mortals." 

A console screen flashed and showed Belldandy the two mortals, in need of help. Belldandy looked at them with an expressionless look on her face. But, inside, she was exhilarated. Father had already told her, the two she would be a Guardian of. The two 'special' mortals. The Chosen Ones. Peorth and Urd looked at the screen, then at each other.

"They're....." Peorth began.

"But, if so...the legends...." Urd added.

Athena nodded at them.

"Indeed. But not up for speculation. The Father chose these two, to fulfil a destiny he, and he alone, knows. Who are we to argue?" She looked at Belldandy "Belldandy, you're time has come. Go to them, help them."

Belldandy nodded, then turned and left the office of the Guardian Assistance Hotline, and headed towards the departure area of Asgard, the one place all Celestials have to go to, if they wish to visit Midgard, or any of the other myriad planes. 

Belldandy stood in front of the opening which would open for her Gate, to allow access to the Hinata Sou. She stood there, a look of hope on her delicate features.

"I have heard your call, as I have heard it for quite some time. Now, I can descend and help you both. I will not fail you, I swear this, on the soul of one, who meant a great deal to me."

With that said, she opened her Gate, and left Asgard, travelling through the Celestial passageway, to the mortal home of the Father's Chosen Ones. 

The Hinata Sou.

*******************************************************

**_Deaths-Head -_**            Sorry about the late update. Been busy with other projects, but I haven't forgotten this story. I just want to take my time with this, and not rush it. Next chapter should be up in a week or so. R&R please.


	15. Chapter 14

**_HEAVEN IS A PLACE CALLED THE HINATA SOU_**

**_(A LOVE HINA/OH! MY GODDESS CROSSOVER FANFIC.)_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_Deaths-Head -_** I do not own Love Hina or Oh! My Goddess. Ken Akamatsu and Kosuke Fujishima do. All I own are the original characters in this story, they're mine and that's that.

Also, anything written between , in Italics, is the character's own thoughts.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_The following day :_**

Greg woke from a fitful sleep. His dreams were filled with visions of the plane crash, of the horror of the realisation that he was alone. The nightmares came to him, so vividly, he had woken numerous times. As he got out of his bed, he noticed that Naru had entered his room during the night, and had fallen asleep in the lounge chair, near the window, her blanket had fallen down from her shoulders. He walked over to her and pulled the blanket back around her shoulders. It was then he saw the pendent around her neck.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, then vanished as he turned and walked over to his bag. He opened it, and looked at the contents. 1 book, a laptop, the piece of metal his sensei gave him, his discman and three CD's. He also saw the small picture album he had brought along. He gingerly withdrew it and opened it. The first picture was one of himself, his sister and his best friend, Marcus. He flipped through the album, looking at the pictures. Ones of him and his sister clowning around. Group pictures with their parents. He then saw the picture which made his blood run cold.

"Satori....Sari....."

The picture fell out of the album, as Greg turned and left the room. Naru had woken up, just as Greg left the room. The picture on the floor, was picked up by Naru who looked at it intently. In it, the scene was at a park, and the five people in it where all posing on one of the park's play equipment. Standing leaning against a support pole, was Greg. Leaning on the opposite side of the same pole was Greg's sister, Angelica. The slide was occupied by a man, Naru assumed was Marcus. And sitting on the swings were two girls. One with long flowing light brown hair, freckles and glasses. The other had medium length black hair. It was then Naru remembered who they were, from a letter she had received from Greg.

"Satori and Sari Macfarlane. Greg's cousins...."

Naru looked at the rest of the album, and looked at the pictures of Greg, Angelica, Satori and Sari. She looked at them, and smiled at the events inside the pictures. Greg had something on his face, in each picture, which she liked. A smile.

Meanwhile, Greg had wandered downstairs and bumped into Motoko. He looked at her, then bowed to her.

"Sorry."

Motoko's first reaction was to lash out with her sword, but she decided to restrain herself. She only knew a little about this Greg, but she decided to give him a chance.

"That's alright." She let her sword drop back into her sheath "How did you sleep?"

Greg snorted.

"About as good as can be expected, yes?"

Motoko raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Well, in any event, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Motoko Aoyama."

Greg nodded.

"Well met. Greg Macfarlane."

Motoko nodded.

"Let me show you around then."

Motoko lead Greg through the Hinata Sou, pointing out where the kitchen, sun room, toilets, etc, etc are located. As they were heading back to the entrance, they could hear the voice of Kentaro Sakata. Greg looked at Motoko.

"Who's that?"

Motoko grimaced.

"The worst double Y chromosome entity on the planet. It's name," Motoko hissed "Is Kentaro Sakata."

Greg scowled.

"Naru told me about _him_. Think I'll introduce myself, yes?"

Greg walked over to where Kentaro was, talking with Keitaro.

"Come on Keitaro, let me speak with the beauty which is Naru."

Keitaro groaned.

"Kentaro she doesn't want to speak with you. As it is, she's rather busy at the moment and..."

Kentaro glowered at him.

"I do not care what _you_ have to say. I'm only interested in Naru, and Naru alone."

Before Keitaro could respond, Greg and Motoko stepped in.

"And who the Hell are you meant to be? The Avon lady?"

Motoko simply glared at Kentaro. Kentaro looked at Keitaro.

"Who's the foreigner?"

Greg spoke before Keitaro.

"Why don't you ask me yourself, or are you afraid?"

Inside, Naru had just walked downstairs and saw Kanako standing near the doorway, observing the scene before her. Naru hurried over to the younger Urashima.

"What's going on?"

Kanako smiled.

"Your penpal is having a word with your 'stalker'."

Naru looked at Greg and Kentaro.

"I'm going out there."

Kanako just nodded.

"Thought you would."

As Naru approached, Kentaro saw her and turned to face her. He also moved away from the _gaijin_ in front of him. As much as he hated to admit it, this _gaijin_ unnerved him on so many levels.

****

**_At the Hinata Hiza :_**

Haruka sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall. It had been only a week since Kentaro had left the small cafe to work as an orderly at Tokyo Memorial. She smiled to herself. Without him running around here, things were starting to quiet down. She paused to relight her cigarette, and heard some voices on the wind. She turned and looked up at the Hinata Sou, and her eyes widened. A shape was hurtling through the air towards the cafe. Haruka did the only thing she could do. Leap out of the way, as the shape smashed into the roof, onto the floor. Haruka stood up and dusted herself off. Her cigarette was crushed and she threw it away in disgust. She walked into the cafe and saw what the shape was.

Kentaro Sakata.

Haruka groaned as she saw the mess and damage. Kentaro stirred and sat up.

"What....hit.....me?"

Haruka looked at him.

"A very big and expensive damage bill Kentaro."

Kentaro looked at her, then looked around him, eyes wide.

"Wha..wha...wha...wha..."

The whole interior of the cafe was damaged from Kentaro's flight. He sighed and looked at Haruka.

"When do you want me to start work?"

Haruka looked at him.

"At the rate of 2 yen a day, I'd say you're going to be working for me for quite some time." she tossed him an apron "Get to work."

Kentaro groaned as he stood up and put on the apron. He bent down and picked up a piece of roofing.

"This is all that stupid _gaijin's_ fault. Why'd he have to ruin my future with Naru?"

Haruka stood in front of him.

"Did you say _gaijin_ Kentaro? The foreigner at the Hinata Sou sent you flying here?"

Kentaro nodded. Haruka paused and thought to herself. She looked at Kentaro.

"For blaming my cousin's son for this, you're taking a pay cut. 1 yen a day."

Kentaro's jaw hit the ground.

"1 yen a day?!?!? I'll be working for you until I'm an old man!"

Haruka turned and walked towards the door.

"Well then, instead of paying you now, I'll put it into your retirement fund then, shall I?

Kentaro groaned.

****

**_Back at the Hinata Sou :_**

Greg glared at the two other ronins, Shirai and Haitani. Naru immediately stepped forward and put her hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Greg, don't worry about them. They're harmless."

Haitani was about to say something, when Shirai elbowed him in the ribs. Haitani clamped his mouth shut.

Kanako, Motoko and Keitaro were watching the scene between Greg and Naru intently. Kanako leaned over to her brother.

"Keitaro, I think we should let Greg and Naru be alone for the time being."

Keitaro nodded.

"You're right." he faced Haitani and Shirai "Come inside guys."

Motoko looked at Keitaro, but Kanako shook her head at the Samurai and motioned towards Greg and Naru. Motoko followed the younger Urashima's gaze and nodded softly. Keitaro led Haitani, Shirai, Kanako and Motoko inside. Watching from on top of the entrance arch, Skuld sighed softly.

_They've experienced so much pain in their relatively short lives. No one should have to feel so much pain, loss._ She paused and looked up at the heavens _Father, I'll do my best to help Belldandy and her charges, I promise._

Meanwhile, Greg and Naru had walked around the back of the Hinata Sou, enjoying each other's company. They ended up sitting on the hill overlooking the Hinata Sou, the same hill on which the annex was built on. Greg was sitting in silence, a dark, moody look on his face. Naru was sitting next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. They didn't need to talk, they both knew how the other felt. After a while, Greg broke the silence.

"What do I do now?"

Naru looked at him.

"What do you want to do?"

Greg sighed and threw a pebble.

"I don't know. 24 hours ago, my life was whole. Now, it's gone. First it was my grandparents, then my Aunt and Uncle. Sari and Satori were next, and then...."

Naru squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Greg, I know you have a sister. She's out there. I'll help you find her, I promise."

Greg looked at her, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Thanks Naru. As it stands the only family I have is my sister and my cousins." He snorted "And I don't know WHERE Sari and Satori are. For all I know they could be anywhere on the planet."

"Greg, you'll find them one day. I'll bet that your wyrd is planned out, and you find them, all three of them soon."

Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Wyrd?"

Naru nodded.

"Wyrd, it means fate, destiny."

"I know that, but how did...?"

Naru blushed and smiled simultaneously.

"I had a look at that story of yours on your website. I signed the guestbook as "_Hopeful Deity_"."

Greg looked at her.

"You're "_Hopeful Deity_"?"

Naru nodded.

Greg chuckled.

"Heh. Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

When Greg looked at her, she saw the smile on his face. As soon as she saw that, she knew she had one on her own.

"No problem Greg. You've helped me out quite a bit with your letters over the past few years, so I think it's time for me to help you out a bit."

Greg nodded.

"Naru...."

"Don't say anything." A smile appeared on Naru's face "Besides, I'm helping you out, so I can get away from some people, namely Kentaro."

"Heh, he's is a slimey sleazebag isn't he?"

Greg and Naru spent the day, sitting on the hill talking about their lives up to that point.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_Deaths-Head -_** Sorry about the late update. A lot of stuff has happened with my personal life, and I haven't been able to focus on writing as much as I should (Or want to actually). I'm hoping that this chapter here, adds a little bit more insight to the character 'Greg', and how he is coping with what has happened to him. Don't worry, more Celestials will be appearing in the next chapter. Also, a little bit to hopefully entice you fans out there. Next chapter will have a flashback sequence with Belldandy looking back to the days when she was still a child and had a mentor.

Not only will Belldandy's mentor be making a guest appearance, but so will two other celestials. Those of you who know a bit about Norse mythology and legends, will known which two twin celestials will be making their first appearance. This time around, I WILL update in a weeks time. R&R please.


End file.
